Talk:Combat Adjudicator
Devil May Cry 3 and 4 only? --''Silver Mage'' 13:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. In 3 they are based on the weapon used (two for each weapon in Dante's story), and they have quotes if you strike them with the wrong weapon (these quotes can be found on the various weapon pages). In 4, they depend on which character is used (wuotes are on my DMC4 notes sub-page). :In 3, they disappear forever once broken, while in 4 they reappear, but no longer drop blue fragments. It doesn't matter what mission you're in in 4, they're in the same place. I believe this is true in 3 as well, though obviously only before you break it. :Since DMC3 and DMC4 have explciit room names, we need a table of ::Room, DA(3)/Character(4), Rank :Two different tables, I think. :I think there are also tutorials with information on Combat Adjudicators, at least in DMC4. those would be good for info.Glorious CHAOS! 15:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, In the game's Library I wasn't able to find any tutorial on Adjudicators. (My list in the game is still incomplete though) --''Silver Mage'' 06:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::There seems to be nothing in the tutorial files or the library (both in DMC3 and DMC4), although I believe there is an in-game note on first sight of Adjudicator in second mission of DMC4. I think it was on first walkthrough only... Unfortunately, I have a Russian version of DMC4 (it has all interface and subtitles in Russian, although the voice acting is unharmed), so someone else have to cite it. Flia 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sources *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Rebellion': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique imbued with magic essence can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Combat Adjudicator — Yamato': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a dark-forged blade can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Cerberus': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique icy-cool to the core can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Agni & Rudra': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique of gales and flames can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Nevan': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique charged from the heavens can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Beowulf': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique blessed with the sacred light can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Combat Adjudicator — Beowulf': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a light-forged blade can move me." *''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Combat Adjudicator — Force Edge': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a demon-forged blade can move me." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Combat Adjudicator': "By your hand you cannot break our clasp, that power lies in another's grasp." Walkthrough I'm not sure we really need this, since the point of these things is to practice your own style, not to use a specific process. Personally, I've not noticed any problem in just making sure not to reuse abilities. Since you wouldn't be doing the Adjudicators when trying to S-Rank the mission anyway, I don't exactly see the point.18:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Not exactly, Capcom created this for the purpose of mastering your technique using the weapons, but most importantly they give you a blue orb fragment, which is extremely important to anybody who is really weak in battling enemies.Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 13:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC)